Krimson Leor Ketchum: Guardian of All Things Alive
by Kotei no Yami
Summary: If you had the power to protect the ones you love, wouldn't you use it? Even if that meant getting blood on your hands? This is the story of a young man who would do whatever it took to keep the one's he loved safe. Rated M for language and lemons that will come much later in the story. MaleOCxFemaleOCxFemaleMoemonHarem. This is my first story, flames are welcome!


Black with white dots.

That's all I could really see in this endless void of darkness. My lungs burned, but even if I tried, there was nothing to inhale. There was liquid matching my namesake flowing... just about everywhere. It was already coagulated from all the time it spent on the outside of my body.

Although, there is something I've always been curious about. I lifted my lead-like limb, and brought it to my mouth. I then bit down with my canines, drawing what little blood was left in my veins.

"Heh, cool. Blood is blue in space after all."

A huge flash of light, brighter than a newborn star, erupted directly in front of me. I was blinded, yet could not look away. A silhouette of a deer-like creature appeared in front of me.

"There are many perils that lay before you. Do you have enough strength to overcome them and protect what is precious to you?"

* * *

A thin figure sprang forward, exiting from it's slumber. An all black beanie obscured the young boy's hair and eyes, covering everything from the nose up. The petite boy was wearing black slacks, and a white dress shirt. His blue blazer was currently in use as a pillow stacked on top of his bookbag. On the boy's waist was a brown belt with four multicolored spheres.

He looked down from the roof of Kazegarde Academy. Bringing his wrist up, he pushed back the sleeve to reveal his metal wristwatch.

"Fuck. I'm late for fourth period."

Standing up, he lifted up his blue blazer and put it on. He ran through the doors back into the school building as fast as his white sneakered feet could carry him. Needless to say, he made it to the other side of the school in under a minute. Stopping outside of class 4A, he took a deep inhale, mentally preparing himself for the scolding that was no doubt coming. He opened the door and absentmindedly said "Sorry I'm late Ma'am".

A woman in her mid thirties with glasses and black hair in a ponytail said "Mr. Yojimbo! Nice of you to finally join us." Ms. Ikusei said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. She sighed, and tiredly said "Just take your seat Mr. Yojimbo."

"Yeah yeah." He said, awarding him a cold glare from the teacher. Hands in his pocket, he walked over to his seat, stepping over many attempts to trip him, dodging even more spitballs on the way. One would wonder how he could maneuver so well with his eyes covered.

Covered eyes met a brilliant blue as he flinched from the disapproving gaze of a milk chocolate skinned girl who sat next to him. "Hey May." He murmured. Not even reacting to the dull pain that the girl's right hand inflicted on his cheek, her light brown skin greatly contrasting to the boy's pale white. "Must you always pinch me?"

"Must you always skip class?" She countered with an indignant look. "You could be the best student in the school if you wanted to! So why do you keep skipping class? You're just hurting yourself."

"Almost none of the classes have anything worth learning, what's the point of coming? Not to mention 90% of the teachers are assholes."

"Mr. Yojimbo!" The teacher called out with a rage vein quite obvious on her temple. "Name every Breeding group for the class if you would."

"Do I have to?" He replied lazily.

"Yes!" She ordered through gritted teeth. With a sigh, Krimson stood up from his chair.

"Group X, Plant, Bug, Flying, Humanshape, Mineral, Indeterminate, Ground, Water 1, 2, and 3, Monster, Fairy, Dragon and then Ditto." He recited.

"Correct... Moving on." She said as she tried to hide her anger quite poorly.

With a smirk of satisfaction, Krimson took his seat, getting many glares and even more foul language through whispers. But of course, the teacher pretended to hear none of it. He paid them no mind. He was used to it by now. As the teacher turned around, a paper airplane plowed right into his nose. Ignoring the dirty look from his neighbor, he opened up the piece of paper that was now at his lap. As he read its contents, his concealed eyebrow twitched.

On the uncurled paper was a picture of a smaller, cuter version of himself holding a leash attached to a collar that was around Ms. Ikusei's neck who was drawn in the same style. She was obediently licking chibi-Krimson's feet... in a skimpy dog outfit. May leaned over to look over his shoulder to see the contents of the paper. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as Krimson crumpled the paper up, his eyes locking on a boy at the front of the class. His red hair was shoulder length, and he wore the same outfit as Krimson, except his blazer was nowhere to be seen. He looked up at Krimson with a goofy grin and held up both of his hands in a matching set of peace signs.

"God damnit, Ryou." He said exasperatedly. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out one of his larger textbooks and with extreme precision, threw it at Ryou's face. The force of the book knocked Ryou's head back while the book ricocheted and flew back toward Krimson. He caught it effortlessly with his left hand and dropped it back into his bookbag.

"Ms. Ikusei, Ryou has a nosebleed. I think he's looking up skirts again." May stated with cold indifference. Turning around, Ms. Ikusei was quite surprised to see Ryou bleeding profusely from his nose.

"Krimson hit me!" Ryou whimpered as he tried in vain to stop the bleeding.

"Mr. Akagami, I'd be the first to agree with you, but unfortunately Mr. Yojimbo is on the other side of the room. It would be quite impossible for him to hit you." She said already preparing a hall pass for him to the Nurse's office.

"He threw a book at me!" Ryou insisted.

"In that case, where is the book Mr. Akagami?"

"He caught it! It bounced off my face and he caught it!"

"He is on the other side of the room! How would that even be possible?"

"Look at his book bag and test it for my blood!" Sighing, Ms. Ikusei handed him the hall pass and told him to go to the nurse's office.

"Mr. Yojimbo, do you have anything to say about this?"

"Well, all I can say for sure Ma'am, is that he probably had it coming." As the teacher ushered Ryou out of the room, he looked over at Krimson with comical tears, which Krimson replied with a middle finger.

"Alright class, as you know, the Trainer Exams are coming soon! You must study, study, study, study, and study some more! As I'm sure almost all of you know, the Trainer Exams are a test of strategy, skill, knowledge of technique, type effectiveness, and the bond between humans and Moemon!" The teacher cried passionately with a fire burning in her eyes. "I think she's turning into a fire type..." Krimson heard someone murmur off to his side.

In the Lodecha region, there were two choices when it came to becoming a Moemon trainer. You could wait until you were eighteen and begin your journey with no experience, or you could go to Kazagarde Academy. If you were between your tenth and eighteenth birthday, you had the opportunity to begin your journey early. The only condition was graduating from the Academy. If your score was high enough, you could carry up to ten Moemon at one time. This privilege, Krimson thought to himself, was why he was in this irritating class in the first place.

To graduate, you had to pass the Trainer Exams. The exams were split into three parts. First is a written exam (which is fairly self explanatory), then a survival exam, and finally the t-

The bell interrupted Krimson's thoughts, and the hand on his shoulder completely knocked him out of his daze. "Come on Krimson! It's fifth period, you're not skipping this time." May chided. "UGHHH! I hate math..." Krimson groaned, already dreading the next hour.

"Come on, bear through this, and then you get to do Dad's class!" May said, trying to comfort her adopted brother. She then took him by the arm and dragged him out of the room towards his most dreaded class.

"You're mean." Ryou said as he caught up to them in the hallway, with his nostrils plugged up by tissue paper. "You're an idiot," Krimson countered, "I'm not desperate enough to get with that old queef." Krimson's statement was met with an immediate bookbag to his gut, courtesy of May.

After catching his breath and silently cursing May, they made their way to their next class, or as Krimson calls it, "Period Hell". After dredging through an hour of formulas that seemed to just be random numbers and letters in a mess that Krimson didn't care enough to try to understand, the fifth period finally ended. The next period was Krimson's favorite time of the day.

"Battle class... BITCHIN!" Krimson exclaimed in his mind, as May sighed, since Krimson had a different sixth period from her and Ryou. Krimson flashed the usual smile at May and sent a glare to Ryou that said "Try anything with May, and I will tear out your organs, one by one, while you're still alive".

After getting to the locker room, Krimson changed into his gym uniform, which consisted of basketball shorts and a plain white tee shirt. After stowing his clothing in his bag, which he hid on top of the lockers (it wasn't uncommon for personal items to go missing, even though the teachers would expel anyone caught) he exited the locker room. As he went through the door, he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"I thought teachers weren't supposed to show favoritism." He said, looking back to meet the seemingly closed eyes of his sixth period teacher/adopted father. The legendary lady's man known only as... Brock Takeshi!

"And students aren't supposed to skip nearly three classes." Brock scolded. "I was taking a nap!" Krimson responded, "You've gotta catch some z's sometimes, dude."

"You can do that at home when you're not studying. C'mon Krimson, Trainer Exams are going to begin soon." Brock's face became serious as he looked Krimson in where his eyes probably were . "Also, it's Mr. Takeshi to you when we're at school."

"Relax, I fully intend to shape up in the last week of school." Krimson said throwing his hands up in defense. Brock stared at him for a moment and then sighed in resignation. "Okay, just make sure you pass." They walked together into the Gym, and Krimson went to sit with the rest of his classmates while Brock stood in front of the bleachers.

"All right everyone, as I'm sure you've heard all day, Trainer Exams are just around the corner. I don't wanna see any slacking from a single one of you. Right, Krimson?" "A student!? Slacking off!? Who would do such a dastardly thing!?" Krimson said dramatically with his hand to his chest.

"All right, who's gonna volunteer for the first battle of the day? Krimson, how about we save you for last. Let's give the other students a chance." Krimson looked slightly annoyed but nodded. "Fair enough." Everyone knew that he battled every chance he could get, and if he had his way, he would battle everyone in the room at once if he had the opportunity.

Everyone in the school had at least two Moemon, with only one of them being provided by the academy. They didn't care how the students got the others, but in one way or another every student had to have at least one Moemon to enter the academy. Most students had Moemon who were easier to find than others, but there were a few students who had extremely rare Moemon. Some of them loved to rub it in other people's faces.

"Hey Freak!"

Speak of the asshole, Krimson thought to himself. Krimson continued to watch the battles, pretending not to hear the blond jock who had just yelled in his direction. The 6'2 teenager who towered over Krimson's 5'4 was walking up to him, his usual arrogant smirk plastered across his unblemished face with his equally arrogant minions/bitches in tow. Drey Shibasaki sat right next to him and slung his arm over Krimson's shoulder in mock friendship.

"So I heard you haven't taken my advice about staying away from my May. Your last beatdown didn't teach you a lesson? I guess we're going to have to teach you better this time." Drey sighed in mock exasperation.

"I don't go to her, she comes to me." Krimson stated without even moving an inch. "Well now, you see, that's a problem!" a minion chimed in. "May is Drey's girl, and a stupid punk like you better stay away from her. If you know what's good for you." Drey and the other members of his "harem" laughed maniacally, making the hyenas from the Lion King appear intelligent by comparison. The minion who had been speaking just a moment ago put his face very close to Krimson's and smirked arrogantly.

Krimson turned to the snickering idiot and then put his head back in mock disgust. "Have you brushed your teeth in the last month?" His grin immediately disappeared and he grit his teeth in rage.

"The hell did you say to me you little shit stain!?" He grabbed Krimson by his shirt, a vein appearing on his temple. Krimson chuckled and patted the boy on the head, who's face now looked more red than a ripe tomato. "Its okay, I was born on the highway too, that's where most accidents happen." At this point, the minions face got even redder, if that was possible. His grip tightened on Krimson's shirt and he lifted his arm up menacingly. "Say something else, I dare you."

Just then, a loud, high-pitched whistle cut through the air, as well as the ears of everyone present.

"Yojimbo, Nameless Cannon Fodder, if you want to fight, settle it on the battlefield!"

"Sounds good to me. I'd like to put this little shit in his place." The minion spat.

"Bitchin." Krimson calmly stated with a slight smirk on his face. They made their way to opposite sides of the arena, Krimson in one corner and the minion in the other. Krimson reached for his belt and grabbed a turquoise sphere with a black web-like pattern running across the top of it. The minion took out a plain red and white Moeball.

The minion threw the Moeball into the air and yelled out "Go Rattata!". A red beam flew out of the ball, which materialized into a purple haired boy. The boy wore a white shirt with a purple vest as well as purple sweatpants. His eyes were a reddish brown, with an arrogant look that matched his trainer's.

Krimson calmly threw the ball out onto the field, uttering a single word. "Cliff." The sphere burst out a bright red energy which then took the shape of a... red and white wall? A high-pitched voice came from behind the strange red and white wall. "Bro! Why do you keep sending me out!? You know I can't battle to save my life, literally!" Krimson looked down to meet the brown eyes of a small blonde boy with a short ponytail that ended just above the shoulder blades.

"Relax! You're a Shuckle. An anti-tank rifle couldn't pierce your shield. That rattata shouldn't be a problem, just do what we trained for. Alright Buddy?"

"But, but.." The young Shuckle known as Cliff tried to argue but was quickly cut off by Krimson.

"It's okay, it's okay. How about after this, win or lose, I'll take you to that cafe down the street. All the berry juice you can drink, alright?" Cliff nodded, somewhat hesitant but moved to the center of the ring and fetched his six inch thick, and six foot tall shield. How a young boy of that height could lift a shield that weighed at least 100 pounds, not even Krimson knew.

Brock stepped into the middle of the stadium with two flags in his hands. He raised the red flag up to Krimson and the green flag to the minion. "This will be a standard one on one battle. The first Moemon deemed unable to battle or first trainer to admit defeat, loses. No time limit, no special rules. Let the battle begin."

"Rattata, use quick attack!" the minion shouted. The purple haired boy sprinted over to Cliff with afterimages trailing behind him.

"Sticky Web!" Cliff spat webs of silk all over the field. Rattata tried avoiding them, but could not avoid every single one as there were hundreds of strands all over the stadium. As more and more webs caught around him, his movements became restricted, before finally he ground to a halt, nowhere near Cliff. His legs were bound, and so he was forced to his knees.

"Power Trick!" Krimson called with a smirk. Cliff closed his eyes and concentrated. His shield gave off a bright pink glow. When it faded what was left was a three-foot wide, six-foot long RAIL CANNON! "Now finish this with Struggle Bug!". Lifting his cannon over his shoulder, Cliff jumped into the air and swung it down on Rattata, resulting in a two foot deep crater with Rattata at the center of it.

"The winner is Krimson! Anyways, school's over, so everyone is dismissed." The students in the gym sighed in relief at the day's end and then made their way out, leaving Krimson, Cliff, and the minion who was currently trying to scrape his Rattata off of the gym floor.

"It just goes to show, don't fuckle with the Shuckle." Krimson walked over to Cliff who was currently beaming at his victory and patted him on the head. "See, what did I tell you. As promised, we're going to the cafe after I get changed."

"Will May be coming?"

"Most likely." Krimson said nonchalantly, making Cliff cheer.

"Will Ryou be coming?"

"Probably?" Krimson responded causing Cliff to cry at the thought of his lecherous ways.

"Alright buddy, you know the rules. You can't be out of the ball until we're off campus."

"Okayyy.." Cliff responded dejectedly.

"Think of the berry juice. All you can drink~ and Ryou is paying!" At this, Cliff immediately brightened up and happily went inside his netball variety Moeball.

* * *

"So what do you think you guys are going to do on your journey?" May cheerfully asked, sipping a latte that matched her skin tone.

"I have someone I need to find, and I think becoming the Champion would be the best way to start. So I'm aiming for the Lodecha League." Krimson said gnawing on a bagel as Cliff sipped on a barrel of berry juice next to him. Krimson then looked at May with slight curiosity. "How about you May, what do you wanna do when we get out of the Academy?"

"I want to be a breeder like my Dad and a coordinator like my Mom!What about you Ryou?"

"I'm going to be a gym leader. The coolest, baddest, most smexy gym leader Lodecha has ever known!" He said, striking a dramatic pose that made everyone in the cafe stare at him. After a painfully long, awkward silence, Ryou sat down and continued drinking his coffee.

Several moments of stunned silence later, Ryou cheerfully turned to Krimson "What gym do you think you're going to go for first?" Krimson mulled it over for a moment before responding. "Hyouden City, I guess. It will be interesting to take on an Ice gym right off the bat."

"Really? I've always wanted to see Hyouden City! Having a snowball fight would be awesome! Not to mention, I can warm up the ladies with my charming smile. Oh, and I call dibs on the gym after you!"

"What? Why?" Krimson said in confusion.

"I want to be the very best that no one ever was!" He sang for no apparent reason. "My goal is to change the Lodecha region, and the world!" He said with a fire in his eyes.

"You're sick." Krimson said knowing full well what he meant, and Cliff made sure to keep his shield between him and Ryou.

"WHY AM I SICK!?" Ryou shouted, his voice taking on a whiny tone.

"You know damn well why."

"Moemon are people too!"

"I agree, but you're still sick! Anyways, May, why do you want to be a coordinator or breeder, or whatever?" Krimson turned to May who was confused by the exchange between Krimson and Ryou, but ultimately decided it was probably for the best that she didn't know.

"Well, I want to bring out the natural beauty in my Moemon and I love kids, so raising Moemon would be a lot of fun. So I want to be both of those, plus, I want to follow in my parents' footsteps!"

Ryou snickered before leaning towards May. "Admit it, you just want to watch Moemon get it on, right?"

May and Krimson looked at each other and pulled back their fists in unison. When Ryou woke up, he was alone in the cafe, with his chin in cold coffee and the bill taped to his face.

* * *

"Sir, I have target K in my sights. Continuing to monitor as ordered." A shadowy figure said from an alleyway, with the only distinguishable feature on it being a large red R on its chest.

* * *

Finished! I would like to thank my co-author Aokage for putting up with my extreme (sometimes overly so) attention to detail. Alright everyone, this is the first chapter of my very first story, and I feel it came out pretty well! Please review, flames are welcomed and enjoy! I can't promise to update weakly, but I have plans for other fics for Infinite Stratos, Naruto and One Piece. Stay tuned as the journey continues!


End file.
